


chilled breaths

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil pushed open the front door to the wooden house, after a worryingly long time of no answer.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	chilled breaths

**Author's Note:**

> HES IN YOUR BED AND IM IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT *aggressive air guitar*
> 
> YO IM SO GLAD YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND IS FINALLY OUT SO HERES A FIC WITH WILBUR KINDA BEIN ASSHOLISH LOL i really dont know why i decided to make wilbur kinda a bitch while rewriting this. just cuz i guess lol
> 
> also i was reading through my stuff and realized that theres a lot of inconsistencies with my timeline if you decide to read all of my stuff as being in the same universe. so ig at this point in time, unless i say otherwise, none of these happen in the same timeline lol
> 
> ALSO so like. even if i dont respond to every comment just know that i read and really appreciate every single comment i get. i love yall so much ;u;
> 
> alright so yeah i rewrote this thing that i banged out in a drunken fit of inspiration lol honestly not a big fan of how this turned out and didnt know how to write the ending. im honestly not sure what drunk me was thinking for the original lol so forgive me for the subpar story.

After a far too long argument involving a Hypixel admin and a poor intern, Phil finally managed to harass and threaten his way through a portal to Techno’s island.

(“Technoblade’s island is only available through invitation.”)

(“I’m his damn father.”)

Phil approached the frost-covered farm, Wilbur and Tommy close behind him. A large potato field took up a lot of the land, and despite the worry, Phil felt pride bloom in his chest, knowing that Techno had devoted his time into something he was passionate about. 

(Techno had left their shared home over a year ago, a large and rather nasty argument with Wilbur, sending the piglin hybrid into a panic-induced escape from the house. Phil hadn’t been there for the intense argument, something he deeply regretted.)

He could feel the anxiety creeping from Tommy, but was worried by how unbothered Wilbur seemed to be. Wilbur drug his feet as he walked behind the two, almost as if making sure his brother was okay was a chore. Something ugly gripped Phil’s heart, squeezing tighter every time he’d look back and only see Wilbur’s bored face.

(He failed to convince his oldest to apologize, and knowing Techno, decided to let the piglin hybrid figure out his own feelings. A year later though, despite knowing how Techno would frequently disappear and not answer messages for long periods of time, Phil was worried. He sent many messages to his son, all left unanswered.) 

Marching past the horse paddock, Phil stepped onto the porch belonging to the wooden house. He knocked heavily on the door, waiting a minute before knocking again and again.

(Wilbur kept insisting that his younger brother was fine, but only when Phil was ready to take off to find him. He still didn’t know what the argument was about, but chose to trust his oldest when he mentioned the severity of the argument. Phil would later realize that this was a bad decision, especially when thinking about how sensitive Techno was, even if he rarely let it show.)

Phil pushed open the front door to the wooden house, after a worryingly long time of no answer. He stepped inside, eyes quickly analyzing every detail immediately visible. He stepped further into the house, hardly registering his other kids shutting the door behind him, cutting off the cold air that had been seeping in. He could see Tommy approaching a closed door next to the fireplace to his left while Wilbur went to the door straight ahead and Phil went to the right. 

Phil walked passed the kitchen, taking note of the open pantry door and how worryingly empty it was, besides the potatoes in bags at the bottom. Phil was about to move on before a gasp from Tommy broke through the air. Phil rushed to the room Tommy was looking in, trying to ignore how Wilbur was taking his time joining them. Tommy was in what appeared to be a storage room.

Phil’s eyes quickly flitted around, not finding what worried Tommy until he saw a muted shine in the corner of one of the shelves. He stepped forward, reaching his hand up to gently wipe away a line of thick dust from the crown. The three were silent as Phil gently picked the golden crown off of the shelf, realizing that Techno’s signature cloak was folded next to it, equally dusty. They didn’t look at Techno’s precious crown for long before they jumped back into the search.

Gently setting it down, Phil rushed over to the closed door next to the kitchen that he was previously going for. His wings beat anxiously behind him as he opened the oak door. The second he got a glimpse of the pink hair sprawled out on the bed, Phil was instantly by the bed. 

The prone form of Techno didn’t seem to register anything happening around him, eyes staying closed as he lay still. Phil crouched down, silent in an attempt to assess his son’s situation. Relief filled his heart as he saw Techno’s chest moving with each breath, but left as he listened to the way Techno’s breaths rattled. Tommy was crouched next to him, and he’s pretty sure Wilbur was at the doorway, but Phil’s full attention was focused on Techno’s pale face and how he seemed to struggle to breathe. 

“Techno. Tech. Hey buddy,” Phil could tell his voice was panicky, but he didn’t care. “Please open your eyes for me. Please.” Phil was begging. Tommy reached to hold the hand closest to him, Techno’s right hand. Wilbur was messing around with something on Techno’s desk pushed in the corner behind them. He turned around at a surprised hum from Wilbur, and the boy turned to him, holding an envelope he picked up from the desk. 

Phil took the envelope that was being offered to him, dread filling his chest.

He quickly pulled a letter from the unsealed envelope and unfolded it. The first thing Phil noticed was the shaky writing. Techno had always taken pride in how nice his handwriting looked, and Phil wouldn’t believe this came from Techno if he wasn’t able to spot the distinct way Techno wrote certain letters. 

(Phil watched the piglet fondly, Techno humming to himself as he tried to write his name. Techno was still learning the alphabet, but he knew all the letters for his name. Phil clapped happily and picked the boy up with a cheer as the last e was written.)

Phil was cut from his thoughts by another rattling breath. Phil stroked Techno’s hair as each breath seemed harder than the last for him. His middle son looked like he was on the brink of death, and Phil just wanted to hold him close until he felt better.

(Techno had gotten really sick a few years into living with Phil. The young boy was barely awake, but when he was, he could only cry in pain. Phil found his first gray hair when all was said and done and Techno was finally better.)

Looking to the ceiling to keep his tears from falling, Phil took a deep breath. Tommy scooched over and leaned against his side. Phil wrapped an arm and a wing around him as he finally attempted to read the letter that was still in his shaking hand. He could feel Wilbur lean over his shoulder and Tommy shift so they could see it too.

Phil took a breath before beginning to read out loud. Techno had written a bit about the past year he spent alone. Mostly though, he wrote about missing his family. A paragraph was dedicated to how sorry he was about the argument between Wilbur and himself. Wilbur shifted uncomfortably as Phil read that bit. 

One line in particular caught his eye, towards the end of the letter. 

I don’t want to write about all my deep thoughts and feelings. If it turns out I do live through this, I don’t want to have bared my soul and have to worry about how you all would act afterwards.

Phil wiped his eyes, not sure when the tears began to fall. He set the letter down and pulled his arm away from Tommy. Phil climbed onto the bed and pulled Techno into his arms. Holding Techno’s head against his chest, he let out the deep rumble that always calmed Techno down. He knew that he had to be the unshakable father, but right now, all he could feel was fear for his boy.

Tommy’s shaky voice cut through the tense silence. “So did he think that… He thought he would die?” His voice cracked on the last word and he looked to his oldest brother for support. Wilbur shifted uncomfortably and stiffly wrapped his arms around him. It frustrated Phil how he couldn’t get a good read on Wilbur right now, but he had to ignore that for later.

He stood with Techno in his arms, trying to not lose it over how thin and unhealthy he was. He walked through the house swiftly, his other two following close behind. Stepping out into the cold air, he barely waited for Tommy to close the door behind him and Wilbur before turning to walk towards the direction of the entrance portal.

**Author's Note:**

> so i do not plan on writing more than this for this story. i really have no other ideas for this one sooo srry about the cliffhanger. my ending is that techno lives.
> 
> ill be real with you i had no plans for what the letter was gonna say. the original version for this had it written as his will but thats bc i wasnt sure if i was ever gonna come back to it so it was meant to get the point across. anyways i had your new boyfriend on loop while rewriting this


End file.
